Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 03
by Boredstick
Summary: See previous parts


_Chapter __3: The Dying Love_

Knowing that their cover was blown, May snapped Ash out of the trance and told him to head forward while she distracts them away from him. She then quickly made a lot of noise in the air vent and then headed back to where they came from. Ash, reluctant to leave Togepi behind, had no other choice but to continue ahead or risk being captured, as Team Rocket Grunts quickly entered the laboratory area and ordered their Pokemon to attack the air vent. Ash then silently continued forward, as suddenly a Sableye and Sneasel entered the air vent, but continued in May's direction, as Ash feared that May might not be strong enough to defeat them. Reluctant to leave Ash by himself, Pikachu knew that May needed its assistance, so it turned back and headed towards May, as Ash continued forward in the vent.

Running as fast as he can, Oak continued to lead everyone to safety, as he suddenly saw several Skarmory in the air. Knowing that they have been spotted, Oak told everyone to hide wherever they could.

- Everybody listen up! Team Rocket has already found us, and it won't be long before their reinforcements arrive! You all need to spread out as much as possible, use the vegetation for cover and continue to run, as Team Rocket surely won't let us escape that easily! Bianca, defend yourself against the grunts if you get confronted, we unfortunately have no choice. It's time we play it rough just like they do!

Professor Oak then heard the grunts closing in on them, as he continued forward, taking cover if any enemy Pokemon decide to attack directly. Bianca helped those around her to get to better cover, as suddenly a painful screech was heard, as several Skarmory used their attacks against the people. Using Metal Sound to torment their prey, other Skarmory then used Sand Attack to reduce visibility, as another one used Spikes to further inflict damage to their targets. Oak, barely standing due to all the pain, jumped into a large bush, hoping that he would not be spotted by the grunts closing in on them.

The grunts then used their own Pokemon to grab people who were too weak to resist, and take them back to HQ, as Bianca continued to run despite seeing almost nothing ahead of her. Suddenly she fell.

A Seviper had used Glare on Bianca, paralysing her into falling to the ground, as it then wrapped itself around her, constricting her enough for her to pass out, as someone came to Seviper. It was Jesse.

- Easy there Seviper, we don't want to finish her off permanently: We still haven't extracted any memory from her yet, but I promise that when is done…she's all yours if we don't need her afterwards…

May kicked out the grid from an air vent and jumped down into a large storage room, but before she could call forth her Pokemon she got attacked by the Sableye, using Knock Off to take away her Pokeballs, then grabbed her hands, pulling them towards her back to immobilise her, as Sneasel was about to come out of the air vent. Suddenly Sneasel got hit by an electric blast, tossing it out of the vent.

It was Pikachu. It quickly jumped out and used Quick Attack at Sableye, as May then grabbed her Pokeballs and called forth her Pokemon. Blaziken, Eevee and Squirtle materialised in front of May, ready to defend her from the enemy Pokemon. Pikachu then went to the others for support, as Sneasel and Sableye teamed up, charging up their attacks, Ice Shard and Shadowball. May yelled out to them:

- Listen, you may be Team Rocket's Pokemon but I'll still give you a chance to give up: My Pokemon are too strong for you to defeat, surrender or we'll have no others choice but to hurt you!

Aggravated by the threat, Sableye and Sneasel attacked them, as Blaziken used Flamethrower to try to melt the Ice Shards before impact, while Pikachu used Thunderbolt against the Shadow Ball. The resulting heat and pressure created a small explosion, as May and her Pokemon were tossed right into some canisters that broke. Strange, colourless stones came out of the canisters, as Eevee was buried among most of them. Sneasel, seeing the opportunity, used Icy Wind to try to freeze the stones enough to entomb May and her Pokemon among them, as it succeeded, as May couldn't free herself.

Suddenly all the stones began to change colour, as they began to glow intensively bright and white, as the stones around Eevee began to move inward, as if they entered Eevee´s body. May watched in awe.

Sneasel and Sableye backed away, as they were shocked by what just happened. An extremely powerful Blizzard suddenly came at them, freezing them instantly, as a Glaceon came forth from the stones.

Ash, now even more worried about his mom and Misty, continued until he came to another grid. He peeked in, trying to see if there were any grunts in the adjacent room. Ash then heard a familiar voice:

- Sir, this is Jesse reporting in for debrief. I have succeeded in capturing some of the prisoners that tried to escape, but unfortunately most of them are still out there. Even though our men continue to scour the forest, some prisoners have already encountered police scouts. No, we haven't captured any significant prisoners except one, Bianca Mezaterrano. Yes she is about to have her memory extracted…

Ash was about to attack when suddenly a hidden door opened next Jessie. Some Team Rocket Grunts, holding James and Meowth captive, came towards her. Jessie smirked in awe of their arrival.

- We managed to fight off some off the scouts, and in the process captured these two. Apparently they were helping the police force in the assault on our men out in the forest. What shall we do with them?

- Leave them with me and continue to keep any intruders away from Mount Quena: Bianca Mezaterrano is having her memory extracted as we speak, and it won't take long before it is complete...

The grunts nodded, and uncuffed James and Meowth, as they left the three of them alone the room. Jessie then went to a computer and started to initiate something. James cautiously stepped forward.

- Jessie…what have they done to you… you have never been this….brutal… and heartless. There must be a way we can get you back to normal darling, I can't let them do this to you! Let me help you!

- Same thing can be said about you and Meowth… help the enemy battle Team Rocket?! Be glad I didn't report this to the boss… he'd have your head if he would find out that you two betrayed him!

- The boss is here?! Wow, whatever Team Rocket is doing here it must be important enough to him to risk being exposed to danger: Cause the Police force is continuing to reach Mount Quena.

-Jessie, Meowth is right: When the police get here they'll throw you in jail for the rest of your life, if we leave right now there is still a chance that we might escape and for once the good guy's side!

- Meowth is wrong James… the grunts are just a taste of what defence we have that awaits them… the boss actually expected the police to come… just as he expects Ash Ketchum to be here as well...

- Me and James encountered him in Cerulean City, he told us something bad happened to his friends and family… whatever the boss is planning I have a bad feeling that it's something really nasty…

- Hmm… that must mean that Ash must already be here somewhere, looking for everyone… too bad he won't have the encounter he expected… the boss is extremely eager to meet him in person…

- The boss wants to meet him? This doesn't sound good… and what's this about Bianca, and her memory being extracted? Is that what they have done to you Jessie? Tell us, what is going on here?

- I'm not going to tell you... I'm going to show you… James, step up onto this board and lie down, as I shall show you two what we are doing… don't worry this won't hurt… as far as I remember…

Reluctant to cooperate, Jessie taunted James by grabbing hold of Seviper´s Pokeball. Being in a difficult position, James did as she said: he lay down on the board, as Jessie connected several wires to James's forehead, as his arms and legs were strapped onto the board to prevent him from escaping the process. Meowth suddenly saw the grid on the wall move, but didn't say anything to Jessie.

- The invention is amazing… this Memory Retrieval Program in which some scientists, lead by Dr. Sebastian, have been experimenting and refining for years is truly a masterpiece. Let me demonstrate!

Jessie started the program, as James suddenly showed signs of pain just like Togepi did, as the program began to scan for any memories that could be useful. Meowth watched helplessly, unsure what to do.

Knowing that he has to strike quickly, Ash kicked the grid, jumped out and threw himself at Jessie. Taken by surprise, Jesse was overpowered. Ash grabbed her radio and demanded to be taken to his mom

Meowth took the opportunity to shut down the program. James was still hurting from the program, and as the straps were removed he had some difficulty standing up, and was barely even conscious.

- Quite impressive, I didn't expect a young man like you could have such brute strength in you. Now, if you surrender I just might be able to grant you permission to work along with Team Rocket.

- I saw what that thing did to Togepi! How could you do such a thing to James, don't you understand that you were hurting him?! Now take me to where the rest of the captives are right now Jessie!

- It's no use twerp, apparently Jessie has been brainwashed or something into a complete and perfect Team Rocket pawn. Even the Jessie I know wouldn't hurt James even if her life was at stake!

- I dedicate my life and death for Team Rocket, and there's nothing you can do to persuade me: You can threaten and hurt me all you want, but in the end it will do you no good twerp: I'm 100 loyal.

- Ash… she's right… we have to find another way to get to the prisoners… perhaps we can fool the grunts into thinking that we have more prisoners so that they lead us to the rest…

- The grunts are fools, but not that foolish… However there is one thing I can do for you: I can take you to the boss… I'm sure you can get an agreement out of him if you surrender yourself to him…

- Oh… even with my nine lives I would´t risk doing that… you have seen just a glimpse of what the boss is capable off… especially the last time you encountered him here at Mount Quena…

- It's risky… but if that's the only way Jessie will cooperate then so be it. You two must go and direct the police force towards my direction, as Jessie will lead me towards the HQ. Good luck to you two!

Calling forth Kingler, Donphan and Sceptile, Ash got hold of Jesse, using her as a shield, as he told his Pokemon to cover his back. Suddenly Jesse smirked, as if she knew what was going to happen ahead.

Meowth and James climbed up the grid, as they took the same route Ash did, hoping to get to the police before Team Rocket would get the upper hand in the battles on the foot of Mount Quena.

May, starting to freeze to death due to the intense cold from the stones ordered Blaziken to quickly heat up the entire room. Blaziken used Firespin to surround the entire room in flames, heating up the air enough for the ice to quickly melt off the stones. Free from her entombment, May rushed to her Eevee, but quickly realised that it somehow had become a Glaceon. It starred back at May, as it then jumped towards her, concerned if she was alright. May nodded, and checked if her other Pokemon were alright as well. Suddenly the fire alarm was activated, as a thick spray of foam came out of the air vents May came out from. Having extreme difficulty to breath, May realised that the door to the storage room was locked. It didn't take long before she and the rest of the Pokemon fainted due to lack of oxygen.

The storage door suddenly opened, as Attila and Hun were seen, as they took out Team Rocket Pokeballs and captured all May's Pokemon, including Pikachu. The foam then stopped and was sucked back into the surrounding air vents, as Attila and Hun entered the storage room and check for other enemies. They then went to Sableye and Sneasel, as they woke them up and told them to tie May up and escort her to an awaiting team to extract her memory. Sneasel and Sableye quickly complied, when suddenly May woke up in an instant. Knowing that she was cornered, she let out a large scream to startle everyone, as she ran up to an air vent in an attempt to flee. She barely got into the air vent and started to move ahead when they got a hold of her legs and violently pulled her out. May fell hard onto the floor.

- Hun, This must be the gym leader's daughter Butch and Cassidy failed to capture. Well this time we got you, and you're not going anywhere. Don't do anything stupid or we will hurt you cutepie!

- That's right darling, we're not famous for being gentle: By the way, in case you try anything… do remember that we have your brother Max…now come with us willingly or you'll regret it…

Professor Oak remained hidden, as he saw that most of the grunts were retreating to the foot of the mountain, in where a large police scout force has engaged a large battle. He then heard a familiar voice:

- Everyone in the forest, this is the police! Stay hidden and remain where you are: Our Pokemon are going through the forest and will find you, while we chase off Team Rocket from your location!

It was Officer Jenny. She was in a police helicopter, as she guided other police helicopters through some strong gusts of wind, as a search patrol of police and Pokemon checked every inch for captives.

Tracey was there as well, as he used his Pokemon to help him look for Oak and others. Daisy, Lily and Violet were also there, helping to guide the police-Pokemon in the rivers through the current.

Suddenly something grabbed Oak and pulled him out of his hideout. It was Tracey's Scyther. Tracey rushed to Professor Oak to see if he was alright, as he also gave Oak his own Pokeballs.

- Don't worry Tracey I'm alright, just had an unfortunate encounter with Butch. I'm more worried about Ash and the others. I wonder if they are involved in the battle at the foot of the mountain?

- Glad to hear you're alright. From what I've heard from the police it's only them and Team Rocket that battle over there, but otherwise there's no sign of where Ash or the others might be.

- Then that means that they're either captured or are inside the buildings. We have to find them quickly, there's no telling what Team Rocket might do if they find Ash and the others before we do!

- No, we have to leave and wait for the police to advance before we do anything as drastic as go right into enemy territory! Come we need to assist the police at the foot of the mountain!

Oak nodded. He called forth his Pokemon, as he jumped onto his Dragonite and told everyone to charge forward, as Tracey on foot with his Pokemon continued to search the area for more captives.

Suddenly a high-pitched roar was heard, as another Dragonite, much stronger and larger that Oak's was seen flying to the foot of the mountain. On it was a familiar trainer. It was no one other than Lance.

Ash went through several sections of the building with Jessie ahead of him. Suddenly they went by a hangar just like the one Oak was in. Jessie suddenly ran off and input the code for the hangar doors.

The hangar doors opened, as hundreds of Team Rocket grunts rushed out and surrounded Ash, as they also let out their Pokemon, ready to strike Ash and his Pokemon on Jessie's order. Jessie laughed.

- Guess the tide has turned Ash. But don't worry, I'll be merciful and take you to the boss first before I repay you for that nasty tackle you gave me before. Grab his Pokemon and take them out of here!

The Grunts apprehended Ash's Pokemon, and then grabbed a hold of Ash, as they cuffed him and gave him back to Jessie, as the grunts then continued ahead, escorting Ash's Pokemon to a special prison.

Jessie then opened another hidden door which turned out to be an elevator, as she took back her radio and pushed Ash hard into the elevator and closed it. The elevator initiated, as Jessie saw it go up.

The elevator then stopped, as the elevator doors opened, and a dark room was seen. Giovanni was seen, sitting on a chair, overlooking through a screen the battle at the foot of the mountain. Ash, reluctant to enter, cautiously then went out of the elevator, as it then closed and went back down. Giovanni then turned around, and stared at Ash. They both looked at each other when suddenly Ash was uncuffed.

Team Rocket Grunts took off Ash's handcuffs, and then retreated to an upright position next to the walls. Ash then realised that there was no way to escape except through the locked elevator shaft.

- Are you going to stand there forever, or take a seat next to me? Don't worry, I assure you that nothing will happen as long as you cooperate. And for your sake I hope you listen to my advice boy…

- Where is my mom?! And Misty?! What have you done to them, what do you want with me?! If you think you can brainwash me then forget it, I'll never join you even if my life depended on it!

- Exactly the answer I expected to hear from you boy, even though I had hoped that you would change. Too bad Ash, it seems that just like your mother you are too stubborn for your own good. Now what if I said that someone's life depends on your decision to obey me or not… would you still refuse? Are you ready to risk gambling with their lives: Your mother… your injured gymleader friend… the girl…

- I'm not doing anything until I see them, for all I know they could have escaped along with Professor Oak and the rest! First you need to show me good faith Giovanni…. That's the only deal I'll accept!

Giovanni, apparently expecting that from Ash, changed the screen images. Delia was seen, sitting on a chair, as she was guarded by several Team Rocket grunts. She then saw the camera on the wall looking at her, as she grabbed a vase in front of her and threw it at the camera, which sustained no damage. She then shouted something, but there was no audio since Giovanni disabled it. The grunts quickly restrained and calmed her down, but were gentle with her and told her to sit, as Delia lost it, crying in worry of Ash, Misty and the others, and wondering what Giovanni will do to her later on.

- Hey leave her alone! Let my mom go, she has done nothing against you Giovanni, why did you have to bring her here?! If she has been hurt in any way…

- Easy boy, I promise that she is perfectly fine: Sure she did resist a little when she returned home and was grabbed by my men, but otherwise she is perfectly healthy: Not a scar, not a wound… nothing. Maybe a little traumatised, but that is expected in the situation she is in. You will see her after we have our little chat together. Now I strongly suggest you sit down Ash…

Ash sat down on a chair next to Giovanni, as his Persian was on the other side. Ash wondered if Meowth and James were alright, and if they have found the police. Giovanni changed the screen once again:

Brock was seen on a similar board as James. Doctors took care of his wounds and replenished his strength, as they also tried to retrieve some of Brock's memory. No success, Brock was still too weak.

- Is Brock alright, what are they doing to him?! If he isn't treated for his wounds properly then he might…

- Don't worry Ash, I have the best doctors that money can buy, and they are working with Brock as we speak. Be glad that I freely offer him medical assistance: I could by force just extract his memory and leave him to fend for himself, but I'm not as cruel as you think… but I'm no saint either… Now I have done 2/3 of our deal… now you need to do your part Ash…. relax and listen to what I have to say…

Ash, knowing that his mom and Brock is alright, decided to listen to Giovanni, but his mind was still focused on Misty, worried that Giovanni did not show her even though he could have …

- Alright, I'll listen to what you have to say. But remember that no matter what you say won't change the fact that you took my friends and family away from me… and I swear that you will pay for it…

Attila and Hun reached a medical bay, the same which Brock was in, as they went by him and forced May to lay down on another board. Worried about Brock, she asked about what was wrong with him.

Getting an unlikely response, May was strapped down and gagged, as the awaiting team then abandoned Brock in favour to extract memories from May. Attila and Hun stood aside, as Dr. Sebastian came.

- So… this is Norman Taylor's daughter… good job you two… she is an important piece of the puzzle we are working on: Isn't it remarkable that not only does the Memory Retrieval Program extract memories deeply embedded into the mind, but also use it to recreate new memories, literary creating the perfect brainwash. Jessie Lillis was the first to successfully be altered into whatever we want:

I found out that her memories had much to reveal: She indeed was quite dedicated to Team Rocket… but she always failed with her plans to capture Pokemon, and sometimes her good side would take over if she would be in a morally difficult situation. But together with the program I had created a new mindmap for her to follow: I altered some memories she already had while I input some that never existed. Giovanni requested that she would be believed to be second in command in Team Rocket, as he thought that she always had much potential the day she proved to be an excellent field agent..

- That's really interesting doc but me and Hun are in a hurry… so what do you expect to get from May Taylor? She's young, what could she possibly have encountered that would be of any interest to us?

- Your right, she is young, and that makes it easier for us to go into her mind: Say we create a memory where she is extremely afraid. That could lead the way to her deepest fears, or in we input a joyful memory then we might find out what her greatest wish is… the possibilities are endless. But Giovanni has ordered a very special memory for this one: One that would truly test her will and loyalty…

- Dr Sebastian, Brock Harrison is now more stable, shall we commence a memory extraction related to Celebi as Giovanni had ordered sir?

- Yes, we need that memory to be able to go forward with the next phase, only through the memories can we use the next invention that the cunning Dr Yung has created: The Twilight Mirage System

- Sounds similar to the crystal system you made for me and Attila… Well, besides the fact that I don't trust him because he's not listed on the boss's paycheck… what does he offer with his invention?

- Relax Hun… Giovanni has already made sure that Dr Yung will be a part of our research group… but should he ever try to betray us… then he'll become my personal pet to experiment with…

Ash, about to hear what Giovanni has to say, was suddenly interrupted by a mobile phone. Giovanni answered, then rose up and went with Ash into the elevator, as it descended down one level.

The elevator doors opened, as Ash suddenly ran out to someone. It was Delia, she had taken a piece of the vase and threatened to hurt a grunt she held captive unless she would be allowed to meet Ash. Delia tossed aside the grunt and told Ash to stay behind her. Giovanni then ordered his men to leave. Ash, eager to take a shard and assault Giovanni was kept back by his mom. Giovanni stood fearless.

Ash, not knowing what the hell was going with those two suddenly took a shard from the floor and pointed it towards Giovanni, and despite his mother's order went towards him. Giovanni got aggravated:

- Oh, so now you think you have the upper hand Ash? Are you going to hurt me if I don't do what you want me to do? Oh please, you're just as naive as your mother was when I left he…

- Ti ammazzo if you tell him the truth Gio!

-Fatti i cazzi tuoi! This is between me and the boy! I would never want to hurt you darling, but don't test my limits… I will hurt both of you if it's necessary to show you that I'm dead serious about this…

Seeing an way, Ash was about to push aside Giovanni and run with Delia for the elevator. Apparently prepared for that event, as Giovanni snapped his fingers. The elevator doors suddenly opened up:

Butch and Cassidy came out, holding Max captive. Suddenly Butch took out a blade and held it at Max's throat. Max, afraid of what would happen, started to cry in fear of what Butch threatened to do.

- They caught this young boy and are already done experimenting on him. Now I said it once and I say it again Ash: Do you want to be responsible for his death due to your choice to disobey me? I have been civilised and polite, I showed good faith… and you repay me by threatening with a shard? Then so be it Ash… you want to play it rough then so will I…now drop the shard boy…or Max will pay…

Shocked by what just happened, Ash had no choice but to stand down, as both he and his mom dropped their shards and sat down on an adjacent sofa, as Giovanni picked up the two shards and called in the grunts, who handcuffed Delia and Ash, then threw Ash back into the elevator, as it went down. Giovanni suddenly smiled and told Butch and Cassidy to uncuff Max. Max then wiped his tears and smiled.

- You see my love… an important rule in war is that if you can't beat them… then join them. Max Taylor is a perfect example: He resisted The Memory Retrieval Program, but in the end he belongs to me…

- You are a monster you know that?! Whatever you are trying to do will only be stopped once the police find this place and defeats you! If you surrender now then you just might be locked up for life…

Giovanni then smirked, as he nodded to Butch and Cassidy to bring in someone. A concealed door opened, as Delia was shocked by who she saw enter the room. It was Officer Jenny from Pallet Town.

- Another rule is to break the resistance from the inside… and the lovely officer has already sabotaged several police helicopters and other vehicles with explosives, ready to go off in… 20 min. Oh and there will be a police debriefing in about 15 min to discuss a new attack plan against my forces, so when all are gathered for the big event… look out the window for some spectacular fireworks in the forest.

Everyone then retreated into the concealed room, leaving Delia alone in her room, as Giovanni told Butch and Cassidy to keep an eye on Ash through the surveillance cameras. They nodded and continued.

- Oh Lord… what have I done…I let Gio go despite my better judgement. Oh Ash... I'm so sorry that you had to meet him like this… He may have been my husband long ago… but he still is your father…

(Chapter 4… hopefully coming soon)


End file.
